Enseñame a vivir y yo te Enseñare a morir
by Kon de Hiwatari
Summary: Me sente al lado de la cama y le tome la mano, mientras se la acariciaba se desperto: -¿Sabes? Yo te enseñe a caminar.- -Si, lo se.- -Vaya paradoja, yo te acompaño en tus primeros pasos, y tu me acompañas en los ultimos...-


Lo que llega a pasar por una mentira de tus padres por el pretexto de que lo hacen por tu bien sin saber que en un futuro proximo te hace sufrir mucho...

Es terrible darse cuenta de que uno tiene algo cuando lo esta perdiendo eso es lo que me paso a mi con mi hermano. Mi hermano hubiese cumplido ayer 31 años, pero murió hace 5 años; se había ido de casa a los 18, yo tenia 5 años. Mi familia nunca le perdono ninguna de las dos cosas, ni que se haya ido, ni que se haya muerto. Esto, si no fuera terrible, hasta seria gracioso pero no lo es, lamentablemente…

Perdonen si este párrafo es confuso. Quiero contar toda la historia esta noche. Mañana me voy. Tal vez si logro repasar mi historia en voz alta, aunque sea una vez, me sienta mas liviano en el momento de tomar el avión. Pero no se si podré.

Nosotros vivimos en La aldea de la hoja en una de esas grandes casonas de principio de siglo, cerca del río. La casa es enorme, de ambientes amplios y techos altos, de dos plantas. En la planta baja, un pequeño hall, la sala, el comedor con su chimenea, el estudio de mi padre, donde esta la biblioteca, la cocina y las habitaciones de servicio. En la planta alta están los dormitorios, el de mis padres, el de mi hermano y el mío, un cuarto para que mi madre haga sus quehaceres (siempre fue denominado así: para los quehaceres de mi madre, he vivido toda mi vida en esta casa y no se cuales son los quehaceres que mi madre realiza en ese cuarto) y un par de habitaciones vacías. Obviamente también hay baños, dos por planta.

La casa esta rodeada por un gran parque, en la parte de adelante hay pinos y un nogal, detrás los rosales de mi madre y sus plantas de hierbas.

Mi hermano había sido su orgullo, el primogénito y el primer nieto de la familia. En las fotos de cuando Itachi era chico y estaba con papa, hay una expresión de felicidad, una gran calma y un indisimulado orgullo en los ojos de mi padre.

Itachi nació pesando más de 4 kilos, el pelo negro como el de mi madre y los ojos negros como los de mi padre. Era una perfecta síntesis de lo mejor de cada uno de ellos, la cara ovalada la nariz recta. Un precioso niño.

Cuatro años después mi madre quedo otra vez embarazada, pero el bebe, una niña, murió en el parto. En ese momento decidieron no tener más hijos. Después cuando mama volvió a quedar embarazada no lo podían creer. Itachi colmaba todas sus expectativas, era un buen alumno, un hijo ejemplar, era todo lo que habían deseado. Se imaginaran que de ese embarazo nací yo. Itachi me confeso muchos años después de que me odio por eso. Odio a ese bebe que no era ni grande, ni lindo (yo tengo la combinación inversa, el pelo entre negro y azulado de mi padre y los ojos negros de mi madre). Me odio por haber llegado a romper esa química, por haberlo desplazado del centro de atención en el que estaba hacia 13 años, hacia la periferia.

Seguro que mi primer recuerdo es ese. El del día que Itachi se fue de casa. No es que recuerde exactamente la situación, pero si que yo estaba en mi cuarto y no podía salir; y una cierta tensión en el aire .Después no vi mas a mi hermano hasta la primera fiesta, creo que era el cumpleaños de mama.

Cuando preguntaba por el me contestaban que estaba estudiando, o con alguna de esas evasivas tan típicas de mi familia. Yo ya sabia que no vivía mas con nosotros, esta claro que no se le puede ocultar algo así a un chico, por más que tenga 5 años.

Había revisado, a escondidas, su habitación y sabia que no estaba su ropa, es mas, yo me había llevado su Yucata, que jamás quiso prestarme, y al no reclamármelo intuía que algo no era normal. Mentiría si dijera que eso me inquieto. Solo era una situación nueva, distinta de la habitual. Y me proponía a disfrutarla.

Durante los años que vivimos juntos yo admiraba a Itachi, el era mi héroe, era grande, fuerte, todos le prestaban atención cuando hablaba. Lo trataban como alguien importante. Como a un adulto.

No sabia entonces, y por cierto que no lo se ahora, cuales son los mecanismo que mueven la mente de los niños. Pero supongo que sentí que al no estar mi hermano en mi casa automáticamente toda esa atención caería en mí. Eso de algún modo fue cierto, no como yo lo esperaba, pero sucedió.

Al no estar Itachi en casa, yo gane un gran espacio pero no por presencia propia sino por su ausencia. Mis padres pensaban que ya que se habían equivocado con mi hermano, no cometerían esos mismos errores conmigo.

Dije antes que mi primer recuerdo es de cuando Itachi se fue de casa, y es cierto. Pero tengo lo que yo llamo "recuerdos implantados", esas anécdotas que se comentan en las reuniones, habitualmente en tono jocoso, año tras año. Así pude enterarme de que, estando enfermo, a los 13 años no había forma de dormirme, solo lo hacia si Itachi me acunaba y me cantaba una canción.

Bueno, ese tipo de cosas. Ustedes ya saben, las familias se encargan de que sepamos todo tipo de anécdotas, por tontas que sean, mas si nos abochornan (estas últimas no pienso mencionarlas aquí)

Iba caminando hacia mi cuarto y al pasar frente a la puerta del despacho de mi padre escuche la voz de Itachi, abrí la puerta para saludar y vi a mi madre con la cara entre las manos, levanto la vista al oír la puerta y tenia los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Yo no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando, busque a mí alrededor alguien que me explicara algo. Itachi bajo la vista y no me devolvió la mirada. El que si me miro, y como, fue mi padre. Tenía esa mirada que había tratado toda la vida de evitar.

\- Anda a tu cuarto Sasuke – me dijo. Me quede inmóvil. No entendía nada. ¿Por qué mama estaba llorando? ¿Por qué Itachi no me saludaba? AN-DA-A-TU-CUAR-TO-TE-DI-JE-SA-SU-KE- Creo que si una serpiente cascabel hablara seria más dulce que mi padre, Había tanta ira en cada una de esas silabas, que no espere que me lo repitiera. Cerré la puerta y subí corriendo.

A pesar de los años transcurridos, recordé el día en que Itachi se fue de casa. Las dos veces había estado confinado en mi cuarto, pero esta vez lo que flotaba en el aire no era tensión era violencia.

Con Naruto nos habíamos enterado hacia un año de los motivos que desencadenaron que Itachi se fuera de casa. Nos enteramos de todo porque, ya lo he dicho, nuestros padres eran amigos, el padre de Naruto se lo contó a su madre y ella a Naruko, la hermana de Naruto 3 años mayor que nosotros, como ejemplo de las cosas de las que se debía cuidar. Una vez que lo supo Naruko a que lo supiéramos nosotros hubo un solo paso. Extorsión mediante, debo decirlo. Naruko siempre ha sido buena para hacer negocios. La historia fue así:

Itachi salía desde los 13 con una chica llamada Ikonan, también el padre de ella era amigo de papa. En el ambiente donde nosotros nos movemos es difícil relacionarse con alguien si nuestra familias no lo están de alguna manera, o son del Clan Uchiha, o lo fueron de estudios, o tienen negocios en común, o nuestra madres son amigas, etc.

En resumen, Itachi salía con Ikonan, que hasta había estado unas vacaciones con nosotros en el campo de la abuela Tsunade. Esto no es un "recuerdo implantado", he visto fotos, ya que el nombre de Ikonan ha dejado de mencionarse en nuestra casa.

Me estoy yendo por las ramas. El tema es el siguiente: Ikonan quedo embarazada y el embarazo fue interrumpido. Cuando el padre de Ikonan se entero, fue a pedirle explicaciones a papa y a exigirle que Itachi se casara con su hija.

Papa, con el buen humor que lo caracteriza (estoy siendo irónico), quiso obligar a Itachi a casarse con Ikonan. Itachi dijo que no, que ni loco, la discusión fue subiendo y subiendo de tono, hasta terminar con Itachi yéndose de casa y abandonando sus estudios. –Me parece que tu hermano metió la pata otra vez – me dijo Naruto y yo me quede pensando si no tendría razón.

Esa noche no me llamaron a cenar. A la mañana siguiente en el desayuno nadie hablo, algo que era bastante habitual. Pero las caras de mis padres expresaban que no habían dormido. Obvio que tampoco pregunte nada. Lo lógico hubiese sido que yo dijera: - Miren, esta todo bien, yo soy parte de la familia, Itachi es mi hermano, si se mando otra metida de pata tengo derecho a saberlo. No me parece justo estar enterándome por terceros. Además ya tengo 10 años. Me merezco una explicación. Así que cuéntenme todo.

Ya lo dije, no pregunte nada. Valoraba lo suficiente mi pequeña vida como para desafiar a mi padre. Si bien es cierto que el nombre de Itachi no se mencionaba habitualmente en casa, después de ese incidente la sola mención de su nombre provocaba chispas.

Yo no tenia idea de lo que podía haber pasado, la actitud de mis padres me sonaba exagerada. Mi madre había descuidado su jardín, algo que se notaba a simple vista. Y mi padre… bueno, su malhumor superaba todo lo imaginado.

Me dedique, aprovechando que nadie me prestaba atención, a espiar sus conversaciones y…nada. Lo único que escuchaba era a mi madre llorar y a mi padre insultar y decir a cada rato: -¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué, eh? Después enumeraba todo lo que le había dado a Itachi, colegios, viajes, deportes, etc. Parecía tener todo anotado en algún lugar, una suerte de inventario educacional.

Yo creí que mi hermano le había hecho algo directamente a el, después de todo mi padre no preguntaba: ¿Por qué a nosotros? Sino ¿Por qué a el? Con Naruto nos propusimos avanzar hasta el fondo del asunto, pero por más que intentamos sobornar a Naruko ella tampoco pudo averiguar nada. Si no se lo habían contado al padre de Naruto debía ser mas grave de lo que imaginábamos.

Solo tenía dos opciones: preguntarles a mis padres o a Itachi. Opte por la segunda. Lo único que faltaba resolver era cuando. Yo nunca había ido a la casa de Itachi, es más, tampoco sabía donde vivía. Tard días en encontrar su dirección en una libreta de mama. Entonces me dispuse a hacer un viaje, un viaje en el 60, un viaje en colectivo. Desde La aldea de la hoja a Konoha. Un viaje de 40 minutos. Un viaje que cambiara mi vida para siempre.

 _ **CONTINUARA….**_


End file.
